


It's A Mad Wedding

by Lil_Britain83



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, MadArcher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Britain83/pseuds/Lil_Britain83
Summary: This is a story that takes place after season 7. It's about the proposal and wedding we never got to see in the show.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I normally write SwanQueen so bear with me in this, I do hope I did our ladies justice in this story. Please note that I wrote this as sort of a sequel to my first fic "The Untold Story" so there will be some non cannon stuff about Emma and Regina just so no one is confused. I am not sure how many MadArcher fans follow SwanQueen fics so I want to make that known. 
> 
> Also this story is based on my question to Rose at the Burbank convention and her answer as well as our conversation later about me writing it so it is dedicated to Rose and Tiera and I do hope they enjoy it as well as everyone else.

After Robyn had asked Killian, Alice’s father for his blessing to propose to her, which he gave of course, she was thrilled. She and her mother Zelena had picked out the perfect ring, it was a rather large diamond ring that fit Alice’s rather large personality, now she was planning the perfect proposal and Alice had no idea. Alice and Robyn had been through so much together in such a short time but Robyn knew immediately that Alice was the one. They were connected in a way that could not be explained. Alice is a complex woman with a long twisted past that contributed to her complexity. But Robyn understands her in a way no one else ever could. 

She’s the only one who can ground her when she’s confused or having a bad day, her touch seems to focus Alice on the present. Robyn finds comfort in Alice in a way she never expected, Alice’s compassion and drive to do the right thing warms Robyn’s heart and she falls in love all over again each time. This is a couple destined for each other but individually still trying to find their place in the world. They can find themselves together they decided and together they’ve faced everything from curses, towers,giants, witches, dark one’s, guardians and portal jumping to new realms to save their family. They haven’t been together long but they both know all they want is each other forever. 

So Robyn has everything planned out, little does she know Alice is about to lead her down the rabbit hole on an adventure of her own. Alice hates Wonderland, she doesn’t particularly want to go back there but she wants Robyn to know everything about her. Everything that Alice saw and endured in Wonderland helped shape her into who she is today, she doesn’t talk about it much but Robyn is special. 

She finds herself wanting to share everything with Robyn, she wants to make what she has planned the most special and spectacular day ever and in order to do that she needs to return to Wonderland but not alone this time, this time….she’s bringing Robyn. And this time there is no red queen to hunt her down so hopefully this will create some more fond memories for her. 

Luckily since Regina had “mashed” all the realms together as Alice says, it’s an easier journey than it would have been before. There’s no need to find a portal, magic hat, mirror or anything else, they can easily take a hike there within about a day or two's time. So Alice has told Robyn she planned a camping trip for them. This is a time that Robyn can use her bow and arrow and they can “experience nature”and explore new realms as Alice put it. This will be a nice get away from the city. Robyn rather liked living in the city and after the curse broke they both found it difficult to find their place in this new world. Alice is partial to the Enchanted Forest but Robyn got used to the city. It is a rather long commute to see each other but it could be worse. Alice only worries what will happen next as to if they take the next step in their relationship how will they decide where to live, who moves where? 

Zelena has spent most of her time in the castle with the Good Queens Regina and Emma (since they were finally married last fall). Zelena just doesn’t like being alone although she won’t admit it. She has her home in the forest but she “poofs” in on the Swan-Mills family quite often. Mainly she enjoys annoying Emma and Regina and spoiling the children since Robyn is grown now. Auntie Z is a definite favorite in the new family. Even Henry Jr who did not grown up with Zelena in his realm, loves her and she has embraced him as a welcome addition to the family. Of course him and Hope are the only ones who haven’t experienced her in her wicked ways so that may have something to do with it. It seems like the easy choice for everyone would be for Robyn to move to the forest but Alice knows Robyn will only follow her heart and not just do what’s easy for everyone else. 

Alice furrows her brow at the thought and frowns. “What’s wrong babe?” Robyn asks, Alice shrugs “It’s nuffin” she says in her adorable accent. Robyn tilts her head “No not nothing, you’ve got that look you do when you’re deep in thought and don’t like what you think.” Alice smiles and shakes her head. “It’s not fair ya’ know, how you can can just read what’s in my noggin’.” She points at her temple before continuing. “You know me too well.” Robyn laughs, slides her right arm through Alice’s left and links them together as they walk the busy sidewalk to the diner. “Well you gonna tell me or not? Come on, out with it.” “Alright, alright if you insist. God you’re pushy.” Alice says playfully as she shakes her head and smiles. “I dunno, it’s just that we’ve been doing this commute a while and I’m wondering like how long will we keep this up? I mean eventually one of us will have to move right, we can’t live separately forever.” “Aww you miss me” Robyn teases “Really though I agree, I know we haven’t talked much about it but you’re right. I’m not sure, to be honest. I like it here, my job, these clothes, my friends. I do miss you when you’re not here and my mom too but really I just feel like I fit in more here.” Alice feels defeated but she knew that was coming, honestly, how could it not. Robyn was settled in, successful and Alice was still just wondering about, no real home, but she liked it that way, it’s all she’s known since she got out of that awful tower. 

Being locked up for so long makes it hard to stay in one place, she feels trapped if she stays anywhere too long. So she smiles and replies “Well I’m sure we’ll figure it out together like we always do.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Alice was young she never dreamt of a day she would find true love, she was locked in a tower, the only love she knew was her father. He was always hopeful of finding a way out for them but she was more realistic, she was not as much of a dreamer as other young girls. She had resigned to her fate, not in a sad giving up way but just making peace with it. Alice made friends with her dolls and stuffed animals, she had tea parties, and watched the stars. Even though Gothel had poisoned her father’s heart to keep them away from each other she still loved him and he loved her. He still came to see her but from a distance. Her father wasn’t always a good man, he had a rocky past but had redeemed himself. He gave up on revenge so that he could be with her, raise her and never let her be alone like his father left him. Unfortunately the witch had other plans. 

One birthday (maybe late teens, she is not sure) at a tea party with her dolls she made a wish to be freed from her prison tower and accidently created a giant troll that broke her out of the tower, freed her and protected her. He was her friend and personal bodyguard. This gave her the freedom she needed to find a cure for her father which is what led her to her adventures in Wonderland. Unfortunately she never found that cure in Wonderland but she found many other things. 

A while after that is when she met Robyn who had nicknamed her Tower Girl which she embraced and she dubbed Robyn Nobin (new Robin). Robyn hated the nickname but Alice was persistent and Robyn found Alice charming somehow and eventually gave in. 

Alice thinks back on her childhood, on their meeting and she feels lucky, blessed and happy. She never knew a love like this would be in the stars for her that’s why she wants so much for Robyn to be happy. Everything has to be perfect, she wants nothing but the best for the woman she loves. Robyn had saved her when she was a stranger, when she was nobody, when they were outnumbered and so Alice had done the same and created a way out of an impossible situation. That is where it all started for them, it was unexpected, but wonderful. Alice could see the hero in Robyn, the desire to do good and Robyn saw Alice’s pure heart, her magic inside when she didn’t see it in herself. That was their bond, they saw each other, like really saw inside and out. 

Alice’s destiny of being the Guardian along with her time in Wonderland gave Alice some major issues. She would have mood swings, dizzy spells, confusion at times, sometimes it was almost as if she had two personalities. This not only made her a handful to deal with but it also gave her a complex when it came to relationships. So when Robyn came along it was like she had her own personal savior, she is the only one who keeps her grounded and helps her keep her wits. Robyn understands her and is patient with her, their love keeps them both going. 

Robyn helped Alice fight the witches and win, find a cure for her father and put her life back together. This is why Alice wants the proposal to be the best, most epic thing ever done. This will be meaningful and an adventure for them both. So now Alice starts getting ready, for everything to go according to plan there is much work to do. 

Meanwhile Robyn is in the Enchanted Forest laying the groundwork for her proposal. Robyn is sentimental, loving and creative. She wants this to be as fun for Alice as it will be meaningful. Robyn grew up without a father but with a large support system, still she had only heard stories of true love and never actually saw it happen until Regina and Emma were finally married. Her mother tricked her father into sleeping with her, Regina was originally supposed to be with her father but she had chosen to be the Evil Queen which changed her fate. Robyn had always dreamed of having an epic love story like her Aunts. I mean it doesn’t get any more complicated or magical then them. Regina gave up a soul mate to cast a dark curse which led to Emma having Henry, giving him up, Regina adopting him, Emma becoming the Savior, breaking the curse and them falling in love. It doesn’t end there because a Pirate and Pan’s magic tear them apart for a time, they still make true love’s baby together but don’t know until later. Then they find out the truth, they break the magic hold on Emma and forge wedding rings with another True Love kiss. They are the epitome of True Love and epic Love stories and Robyn has always wanted a love as strong as that. Just maybe without all the pining, lies, curses, angst and trouble. What her and Alice have is exactly that, it’s true love without all the hardship, they had their share of adventures but nothing as hurtful and traumatic as her Aunts but that’s what made them so strong and it works for them. 

What Robyn doesn’t know is that the wish Alice made on her birthday (the day they met) was for True Love. Alice had hoped it would be with Robyn but was letting fate decide and luckily as fate would have it, they found each other again, even when cursed they loved each other. 

So Robyn goes back to where they had their first kiss and buries the box that houses the ring. Her plan is to bring Alice on a picnic on their anniversary to the place they first kissed and tell Alice to dig where she had buried the candles so many years ago. That is when she will find the box and turn to Robyn who will be on one knee and will ask her to spend the rest of their lives together. She can’t wait for forever with Alice, she smiles at the thought as she covers the box in the hole she dug with dirt. Now all she needs is Alice and the picnic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am posting all chapters at once here so its easier to be read by Rose and Tiera. Normally I do weekly updates but this is a short fun story so I figured I would post it all at once so there won't be a lot of summary explaining each chapter. FYI

They meet in Hyperion Heights at the place they get their candy apples, Alice has her backpack and camping gear with her ready for their adventure and Robyn has her laptop bag she is using as an overnight bag for her clothes. “I will never get over how good candy on fruit tastes.” Alice says as reaches for Robyns hand. “Yea I know I love these candy apples so much, I remember when we first came here during the curse before we remembered each other.” They both nod. “Me too. And I remember another place we went to as well.” Robyn smiles. “The book store!” They finish their candy apples and head to the bookstore to check if there is anything new. Alice buys Henry’s newest novel and stuffs it in her backpack. “Like I told you before, I have a plan for us this weekend Robyn, do you trust me?” she asks. “Of course I do.” she takes a deep breath and smiles brightly. “Good. We are going to the forest, then going camping.” 

“Close your eyes.” Alice softly asks Robyn as she ties a blindfold around her eyes. “And how long do I need to wear this?” Alice giggles “Not much longer, take my hand, I will lead ya.” Alice leads them through the Enchanted Forest to the spot where they first met when Robyn had trapped her in a cage. Alice takes the blindfold off. “Ok, you can open your eyes now.” Robyn opens her eyes and sees the trees, the small house in the distance, the cage made out of tree branches still hanging in the sky. She turns to Alice “I don’t understand, why are we here?” Alice smiles wide “We are going on a scavenger hunt today, I know I said we would go camping and we will but before we get there you have to find the clues to lead us to the campsite.” Robyn’s smile mirrors Alice and she sighs “Sounds like fun.” “You might need this.” Alice hands Robyn her bow and arrows. “I see, this will be fun for sure.” Robyn laughs, she looks up and sees a note on the cage. “Well that must be why I need this.” She shoots the arrow, it hits the paper carrying it to a tree on the other side of the clearing. They rush over to the tree, Alice climbs up the tree easily and grabs the note, she jumps down and runs to Robyn handing her the note. 

Robyn opens the clue and reads a simple phrase “Tower Girl”. “Hmm that’s my nickname for you.” Alice nods her head. “Right and why is that?” She looks to Alice with realization and says “The tower” Alice nods and the start their hike to the tower where they bonded on Alice’s birthday when she thought she would always be alone. Robyn grabs Alice’s hand as they walk and they share a loving glance. Once they make it to the tower Robyn finds the second clue quickly on the stone troll. The second clue reads “Home sweet tower.” “So I am guessing we venture on into the tower then?” Robyn asks. “Yep.” Alice smiles proudly. “One question...how do we get up there?” Alice holds up some climbing rope and a grappling hook. “With these...and your arrows of course.” Robyn nods her head towards the right and smiles. “Of course.” After a few tries Robyn manages to get the hook to stay steady enough. She ties the rope around each of them and they climb up, luckily it’s not too far of a climb since the troll had taken the whole top and roof off of the tower. Robyn makes it up and over the roofless wall and pulls Alice up over the top of the stone wall. 

“So this was Home sweet tower.” Alice says with a deep breath in and out. Robyn takes a moment to look around. She takes note of all the things that Alice grew up with, stuffed bears, a rabbit, and dolls around a small table with a tea set all gathering a thick layer of dust. A small bed across the room, an easel, paper and charcoal for drawing. Alice is a decent artist and Robyn wonders why she never has done anything with this talent. “Looks cozy.” she says knowing all too well it was a lonely time for Alice. “I’m sorry you were alone for so many years. I wish I had known or been able to help back then.” She sits on the bed absentmindedly fidgeting with the I stuffed rabbit with a frown and feels a dip next to her. She looks up to see Alice smiling at her. “I’m not sorry. Everything that happened made me who I am and led me to you.” She caresses Robyns cheek. “I wouldn’t change a thing.” She leans in and Robyn meets her in crossing the distance as their lips come together in a soft loving kiss. They gaze into each others eyes as they pull away, the soft moonlight glowing around them. “Well looks like it’s dark now, we should call it a night and continue in the morning.” Alice starts cleaning off the dust from the bed and brings another blanket out of her pack. As they are laying down Robyn puts her hand under the pillow to get comfortable and feels a note. “What’s this?”she says as she pulls out the paper. She opens it and it reads “Yellow Bug.” “Looks like you found another clue but you can think on it in the morning. I’m tired and tomorrow will be a long day, so I just want to cuddle up with you. If that’s alright.” Robyn smiles, puts the note on the bedside table and says “I would love that.” as she opens her arms and Alice curls into her. With their arms around each other and Alice’s face tucked into Robyn’s neck they fall into a nice peaceful sleep. 

 

The morning sun is bright and unforgiving as it wakes them from a nice slumber. Robyn covers here eyes and Alice makes an angry face. “You’re cute in the morning.” Alice smacks her arm lightly “What ya mean when the sun is blinding me?” Robyn laughs lightly. “Yeah. Let’s make some breakfast tower girl.” “Right, then we best be on our way.” They share a nice fruit medley breakfast with some bread and discuss the previous nights clue. 

“Yellow Bug” Robyn turns to Alice and questioningly says “Yellow bug?” she shakes her head “But the Yellow bug was turned to stone with the troll.” Alice smiles and says “yes and no.” “I don’t think I follow.” “Well it was my magic as you said that made the bug appear but Emma still has the original real yellow bug.” “Oh my god you’re right...back in Storybrooke...Oh Storybrooke! It must be Storybrooke.” Alice smiles “See I knew you were a smart one.” Robyn smiles and says “Well you’re making it easy. I don’t understand what going to Storybrooke has to do with camping though.” Alice just smiles and shakes her head. “It’s not about where we end up, it’s about the journey there. This is the place where you showed me that I had a future, that I didn’t need to give up hope because I wasn’t alone anymore. If not for you I wouldn’t have been able to banish the troll because I would never have realized I didn’t need him. The spot we came from yesterday is where it all began, where we met. Everything we are doing means something. Keep that in mind.” Robyn nods. “And Storybrooke is the first journey we went on together, that’s when we had to be the hero’s and get help.”

Getting to Storybrooke is not as easy of a journey as they planned.They have been walking for hours, hiking up hills and over rough terrain. This is not something they have done in a while so they are getting sore and tired. “I’m hungry, we’ve been walking for hours.” Alice says frustrated as her stomach growls. Robyn laughs “This was your idea, didn’t you pack more snacks?” Now her face lights up “Oh my god you’re right I did. Marmalade sandwiches.” She digs the sandwiches out of her backpack and hands one to Robyn along with a water bottle each. 

They sit awhile to rest and eat, they laugh and talk and enjoy eachothers company. Robyn spots a flower in the distance. “I’ll be right back.” She hikes up a small hill and behind the trees she plucks the beautiful golden flower, its petals shape reminds her of a starfish which is only fitting since that is Killian’s nickname for his daughter. She runs back to Alice with a huge smile. “For you my love.” “Aww Nobbin you shouldn’t have.” Robyn frowns at the nickname and Alice laughs “Hey, I love it. Thank you.” Alice takes the flower and twirls it by the stem. “It kind of looks like a starfish don it?”  
“Yeah, that’s what made me want to get it for you.” Alice looks back at Robyn “It’s perfect. Just like you.” Robyn reaches to cup Alice’s cheek “so are you.” They lean in for a kiss. They press their foreheads together and sigh. “I love you.” “And I love you”


	4. Chapter 4

Now finished with lunch they are back on track hiking to Storybrooke. Alice had help from Ruby and Granny hiding the clue in Storybrooke so she didn't anticipate the long hike but it's so worth it. “I see it! The clock tower, we're almost there!” A huge smile on Alice's face, she's almost jumping for joy. They make their way down the hill and through the forest and finally to the main street of town. “Look, Welcome to Storybrooke. Oh let's take a picture at the sign.” Robyn pulls out her phone and twirls it while wiggling her eyebrows to convince Alice. “Alright” Alice laughs and they take a selfie with the welcome sign in the background. “ On the way back we should take a picture at each stop. I didn't think of it before.” “Yea ok.” Alice smiles back.

The first clue there is actually on the back of the sign, Robyn doesn't see it until she looks a the picture they take. “What's that?” She turns around “Oh another clue!” She smiles. She takes the paper off the sign, unfolds it and reads. “A crossbow toting Granny, a princess who teaches and an evil queen all have one place in common in this town…. Okay now this one is harder.” Alice raises her eyebrows looking expectantly while Robyn thinks. “So I am guessing it means one place that Regina, Snow and Granny would all go to in this town...seeing as they’re all such different people normally they wouldn’t hang out together except maybe ...at Granny’s. Oh yeah the diner. My mom and Aunt Regina always told stories of the diner. Family dinners after Regina made peace with Emma for Henry. I think that’s where it all started for them honestly.” Alice rabs Robyn’s hand and starts to take off towards town. “M’k Nobbin, you got it, let’s head to Granny’s and see what’s waiting for us.” She is so excited she all but drags Robyn as Robyn starts to jog to catch up. “Where’s the fire tower girl?” She laughs as her eyes glitter at Robyn “No fire just gotta pee. We’ve been at this a while ya’know.” “Can’t argue there, okay I’m picking up the pace.”

They walk up the street leading into town. The view will never get old for Alice who didn’t grow up here. The first thing she can see is the top of the clock tower, then the smaller buildings in the town square appear one by one until they can now see people. It’s like the town is still frozen in time. Archie still walking Pongo on the same route by the park, Ghepetto still on the latter fixing the shops sign. The main changes seen are the Jolly Roger is gone along with Hook, the library is now named after Belle and of course Rumplestiltskin is gone. The town is more peaceful and quiet. But some things never change they notice as they step towards the diner where Granny is yelling at Ruby to hurry up, she’s slow because she stayed up too late. 

“Hey Granny! Ruby!” Robyn calls as they enter the diner as she waves. Granny and Ruby’s head flies to see the familiar voice and Granny damn near pushes Red down trying to get to Robyn. “Robyn! Oh my goodness look at you! And Alice! I’m so glad you two could visit!” After hugs from Granny and a small conversation with her and Ruby both, they sit down each on a bar stool at the counter and order a small meal seeing as they only had a sandwich for their snack and let’s face it they are both always hungry. As they eat the fill in Ruby on what they have been up to lately, Robyn mostly talks about work and her friends and Alice doesn’t have much to say mostly because Ruby knows why they are there. “Hey love, why don’t you go play a song on the jukebox...I’d say number 25…” Robyn tilts her head and eyes Alice suspiciously. “Mmm ok...but I think you’re up to something.” She puts the quarter in and chooses the song. The music starts the same two notes repeat and then the familiar voice starts “Flashing lights and we took a wrong turn and we fell down a rabbit hole…” Robyn’s face lights up as she looks at Alice and see her swaying to the music. “Wonderland! It’s the next clue isn’t it? Wonderland?” Alice just nods as they both continue to sing the rest of the song. “We found Wonderland, you and I got lost in it…” The other customers in the diner start to stare but they don’t care. Some of them Robyn recognizes from growing up here and some she doesn’t but in this moment she only cares about Alice and how special this has already been. They haven’t been on a vacation together or anything besides their normal dates and this is as close to a vacation as she can imagine. So far this has been so much fun, she has never been to Wonderland and Alice doesn’t speak about it much so she is excited to go. 

Alice thanks Granny for adding the song on the jukebox just for her and Ruby for attaching the first clue to the Welcome sign. They take some more sandwiches and bear claws for the road and head out. “So how are we getting to Wonderland?” “Magic...We are going to go through a mirror to get there.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I know what you’re thinking, we don’t have to use portals anymore and you’re right but Regina and Emma have been teaching me how to control my magic and now I know how to enchant a mirror. It’s a pretty neat trick and I wanted to show ya.” “Sounds great, lead the way.” Alice looks away shyly “Well actually, you will have to lead the way, the mirror I need is in the Mayor Mansion and I don’t know where that is.” Robyn laughs and pulls Alice’s hand along. “I know exactly how to get there.” She leads them on the route past the diner, the pawn shop, Geppetto's workshop and makes a right turn. They pass some nice large homes but nothing compares to the Mayor’s. Regina gave Alice a key so they could get in and use the mirror. She felt like her home would be the safest place for them to open a portal seeing as no one dares disturb it even though she spends most her time in the castle. Pretty much everyone they know is in on the proposal and that warms her heart. She never thought she would have so many people by her side, in Robyn she found a whole family, a big, crazy, mixed up family but a family nonetheless. Zelena is the only one who doesn’t know because Alice didn’t think she could trust her to keep the secret. Which is also why no one else knows about Robyn’s plans as she only told her mom because she didn’t want anyone else to tell her on accident. 

“So here we are.” “Wow” she says her mouth open, in awe of the huge white house, with a perfect lawn and pillars and a walkway. “This is bigger than I imagined!” They make their way up the path, to the door and Alice takes out the key. She sticks it in the lock and turns the knob. “Oh my God. It’s even fancier inside!” Robyn just laughs as she takes her on a tour of the house accompanied with ooh’s and ah’s from Alice. They make their way to Regina’s room where the full length mirror is and Alice takes notice that everything in the room is much like the rest of the house, very neat, tidy, in order and lacking color besides the various pictures of the Swan-Mills family around the room. 

“This is the mirror, I have the spell here, stand back.” She says as she prepares her hands pointed towards the mirror and recites the spell on the parchment Regina gave her. “How do we know it worked?” Robyn asks. “Well like this-”she pokes the mirror and the solid surface turns wavy as her finger goes in a bit past the reflection. “Now I just think of Wonderland, grab a hold of my hand and off we go.” She says as she pulls Robyn with her through the mirror and into Wonderland. 

Suddenly an explosion of color almost blinds them. Alice forgot how bright everything is here compared to the other realms. The trees are giant, the grass is tall, mushrooms are larger than them and the insects and animals all have faces and talk. “This is the most amazing place I have ever seen.” And for once Robyn is the one stunned. Alice is pretty proud of herself right now because Robyn has been so many places and seen many things and magic, she is not usually fazed by much so it’s nice to see her in awe for once. “Yeah it can be pretty great if you’re not running for your life from the Red Queen or her knights.” She shrugs. “But now that there is no more Red Queen I figured it would be safe to show you one of the places that made the biggest difference in my life.” 

They walk hand in hand, Alice showing Robyn all the things not to eat or drink and explaining why. As they walk through the overgrown forest of tall trees and grass, huge mushrooms, and a giant smoking caterpillar Alice tells tales of her days here. What she went through looking for the cure for her father’s heart. Robyn wants to pick a flower for Alice and show her how sweet all this is but she’s a little scared the flowers may actually be alive because it looks like some moved as they walk by, it wouldn’t surprise her from the stories she has heard here. The caterpillar seems to be following them and she feels like she is being watched. She turns and suddenly he is on her right side when before he was behind them. “Can I help you?” She asks. The caterpillar takes a drag and says slowly “Who..are...you?” as he blows the smoke out. Alice pipes up “Hey there Mr. Caterpillar, it’s me Alice and this here’s Robyn.” she gestures to Robyn. “We’re looking for the next clue in my scavenger hunt.”she says as she winks at him. “Follow the trail to the cat that’s not really here or there.” he says cryptically. “Well...that makes complete sense.” Robyn says sarcastically. “Looks like I will be helping you on this leg of the journey seeing as you have never been here” Alice replies as she takes her hand and leads her. “Usually you don’t find the cat...he finds you.” 

Alice leads Robyn through a forest on a path that looks worn but also somewhat overgrown. Grass is starting to sprout in the path as if it has not been walked on enough. It looks like when the Red Queen left so did many of the others, or at least they moved away from this area. This path looks like it leads to the castle. Up ahead she can see a labyrinth of almost 10 foot tall shrubs, behind it in the distance is the castle where she assumes by the large red hearts is where the Queen of Hearts resided. Robyn is pulled from her thoughts when she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns her head but nothing is there, she hears a faint laugh but sees nothing. “You hear that?”she whispers to Alice. “No, what?” just then Alice feels a tap and turns to see nothing but now she hears the laugh in her ear. “Oh that….he’s here.” “Who’s here where?” Just then the fat face of a cat with large glowing green eyes floats in front of them. “Well me...I’m here. Who else would be here? Or where else would I be?” 

Alice laughs “Hello cat...miss me?” his face disappears and then his full body appears in a ripple effect from his face down to the tail. “Of course Alice, everyone here is mad but you. You’re my only real friend to listen to. Where have you been?” Alice points to Robyn. “I’ve been with my girlfriend here Robyn. Robyn this is the Cheshire Cat, cat this is Robyn.” Robyn nods her head “Nice to meet you.” The cat grins widely, almost a mixture of happy and evil if there is such a thing. “I can’t say the same. Much has changed here, why did you come back?” Alice looks from Robyn to the cat, still walking hand in hand and says “I wanted to do something special for my love here, we are on a journey to find the next clue on my scavenger hunt.” The cat floats in front of them and twists in circles. Upside down now he says “Well why didn’t you say? I know many things.” Robyn pipes up finally after a while of observing them. “Well do you know the next clue or where to find it?” “Maybe...maybe not..” he says as all of him but his grin disappears. This is frustrating for Robyn and she has no idea how Alice endured being here so long, especially if all she had was a talking caterpillar, crazy disappearing cat and the mad hatter to talk to. “Alice we’ve been walking a while and it feels like we’ve gone in circles, do you know where to go?”

 

“I thought so, things look different now though. Cat, can you help us find our way?” His face appears to join his grin and he replies “ It depends do you have a swim suit?” Robyn looks at Alice confused “I didn’t bring one, did you?” Alice grins and holds up her bag. “I did.” The cat appears his whole body this time. “Wonderful...keep going until the fork in the road. Then to the right will be the March Hare, you can ask him.” Then just like that the cat is gone. 

“Well that was...interesting.” Robyn says still a little confused. “Yeah everyone’s a bit mad here, you get used to it. The good news is we’re almost there.” They walk a bit further until a literal fork in the road, like an actual fork you eat with is sticking up out of the path. “Oh well, I guess he was really serious about a fork in the road.”Robyn giggles. There’s a path to the left of the fork and a path to the right so they follow the path to the right. Not too long after they hear music and laughter. Alice smiles to Robyn and starts to bounce excitedly. “Sounds like someone’s having a tea party.”


	6. Chapter 6

The forest on either side of them starts to spread out and the path gets larger and larger as they approach the music. Finally a clearing appears, a table and chairs is seen with tea pots and tea cups all over it. There is a bowl of sugar and plates of cookies and pastries. Alice spots the March Hare pouring tea for the dormouse and the white rabbit but a few others are missing she notices. “Mr. Hare, Mr. Rabbit.” she bows as she approaches. “Alice!” They exclaim as they jump up and run to greet her. “Would you care for some tea?” Alice looks to Robyn who nods her approval. It’s been quite the journey and she would love a pit stop. “This is my girlfriend Robyn. Robyn this is everyone. The March Hare, white rabbit, and dormouse. They helped me in my time here.” “Nice to meet you all, I’m glad she had some friends other than that crazy cat.” They all nod. “Oh yes. Chess is...interesting. You have to read between the lines with that one, he talks in circles sometimes.” The March Hare a is a large brown rabbit while the white rabbit is small like a bunny. They drink their tea and snack on the pastries while they tell Alice’s old friends how they met and the adventures they had before and during the curse and after the curse broke. They are entranced in the stories and in awe of this new life Alice found. “We are so happy you kept your muchness while you found your happiness in this new life Alice. If anyone deserves to be happy it’s you.” 

“Aww well thank you Hare, Robyn makes me very happy. We are actually on a scavenger hunt and in search of the next clue.” “Oh and where are you trying to get to?” “The cat told us to ask you.”Robyn answers. “In that case...follow the path of the yellow bell flowers, they will lead you to your destination. Before you get there you should change.” Robyn turns to Alice confused. “Welp let’s get you changed.”she grins and thrust a swimsuit and shorts in Robyn’s hands. They say their goodbyes and head down the path of flowers through the forest, off the beaten trail. “This looks like a good spot to change.”Alice says. They both change into swimsuits and shorts and get back on the path. A few minutes of walking later they see another clearing, slowly flowers, grass and smaller more normal size trees come into view. Everything's so green and bright. The flowers are shades of blues, purples, reds and yellows that Robyn didn’t even know existed. The sun here is brighter, and the water….she gasps and turns to Alice who is grinning almost as big as the Cheshire Cat. “It’s beautiful!” Ahead of them to the right in the distance is a huge waterfall flowing into a large river that seems to flow on forever. She can’t tell where it stops but it doesn’t matter, the water is the clearest blue she has ever seen and she can’t wait to jump in. “Now the swimsuits make sense.” She laughs. 

“Come on Alice let’s jump in.”she smiles. “Ok come on.” She takes Robyn’s hand and they run and jump in together splashing each other and laughing when all of a sudden a huge flock of doves emerge from both sides of the lake. They fly into a v formation and the one leading the flock drops a small box into the waterfall. “Oh my God, I’ve never seen so many doves.” Robyn gasps as she watches them still flying about. “It looked like one dropped something let’s go see what it was.” Alice says as she pulls Robyn with her upstream. The box is flowing towards them as they fight the flow of the river and meet it halfway. Robyn picks up the small wooden box that is engraved with her initials on it and looks at Alice curiously. “Open it.”she encourages. As Robyn opens the box she inhales sharply and holds her breath, she looks to Alice who is now dropping to a knee. Yes dropping to one knee in the middle of a river with a waterfall behind them, doves still circling them from above and surrounded by a river bank of beautiful bright flowers and trees. It’s amazing, beautiful and more than Robyn ever imagined. 

“Nobbin, my Nobbin, I love you with all my heart, you showed me there is so much more to life than a tower. You showed me my dreams can and have come true, gave me courage when I had none and help calm me when I have a rough day. That day we met when I blew out the candle you asked me what I wished for and I told you it doesn’t work that way, well I got what I wished for so now I can tell you. I wished to find my true love and I hoped it was you. Turns out it is.” she grabs Robyn’s hand who is now in silent tears smiling. “Robyn will you do me the honor of being my wife.” Robyn pulls Alice up into a searing kiss “Yes, yes a thousand times yes!” Alice plucks the ring from the box and slips it on Robyn’s finger. It’s a perfect fit. A simple gold band with a not too big but not too small diamond and their initials engraved on the inside of the band. Alice Kisses her once more before pulling her up to the riverbank. She lays down a blanket and pulls out more sandwiches and water for them. They eat and talk and afterwards lay on the blanket and stare at the crazy deep blue and light blue swirled sky that is so different from home. 

The cat appears once more breaking them from their quiet. “I see congratulations are in order. I am happy for you both.” He says as he magically is gone again. “Well I had a surprise for you too but this blew mine out of the water. Literally.” Robyn giggles. “I am sure your surprise is just as great.” “You’ll find out soon enough.”

They set up their tent and spend the night in Wonderland staring at the night sky, talking about the future, the wedding and how Alice pulled this proposal off without Robyn finding out. In the morning they head back to the mirror where they first came in. Once back in Storybrooke they have breakfast at Granny’s and show off the ring to everyone. There are ooh’s and ah’s from the onlookers, congratulations from Archie, Granny, Ghepetto, the dwarves, the fairies and a high five from Ruby. 

Robyn has the bright idea to use the mirror to get to the Enchanted Forest (so she could give her surprise to Alice) and then they can hike the rest back to Hyperion Heights. In all honesty Robyn was tired and excited and just wanted to give Alice the ring and Alice was ready to be done hiking and camping out. She did not think through how much work this would be physically walking so far. All she knew was she wanted to make something special for Robyn and be a journey to show and remind her everything they’ve been through and it seems that is a mission accomplished and now she just wants to relax instead of being constantly moving. 

“ Ok Tower Girl, I don’t have a big scavenger hunt or anything planned for you but I do have a gift, I had a picnic planned but I don’t want to wait any longer now.” She smiles to Alice and grabs her hand. She leads her to the place where the ring is buried. “ Ok, you remember where the candles are buried?” Alice nods. “ Dig them up.” Alice looks confused but does as she is told and digs up the box. She opens the box and sees a second smaller box. Her face lights up as she looks to Robyn who motions to her to open the box. She opens the small box and gasps. She looks to Robyn, her mouth still open. “ Robyn, it’s lovely. I don’t what to say.” 

“Say yes.” She laughs “I had planned a big speech and a picnic but you already took the words out of my mouth with your proposal. I do love you more than anything and all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you. It’s all I’ve wanted since we met.” 

“It’s all I’ve wanted too, of course my answer is yes, I already asked you.” She laughs and hugs Robyn. They stay in an embrace for a moment, Robyn lightly caresses Alice’s face and leans in for a kiss. 

“Let's go see our family before we go back to Hyperion Heights what do u say?” Alice smiles and nods. It's easy to make it to the castle since they're already in the Enchanted Forest.


	7. Chapter 7

A shrill high pitched squeal is the first thing heard after the announcement at the castle. Everyone turns to see Snow in tears with her hands to her mouth. Regina (who is standing in front of Robyn and Alice with Emma next to her) rolls her eyes of course Snow would interrupt a beautiful moment with her niece. Regina loves Snow in small doses but she's spent the weekend at the castle because Neal wanted to see Regina and Emma and play with Lucy and Regina is ready for her to go home. 

“I'm so happy for you both dear! This is wonderful!” Regina says as she hugs them both. Robyn looks around. “ Where's mom?” Regina frowns but Emma answers before she could reply. “She's playing Oz with the kids.” Robyn raises an eyebrow and Emma opens her mouth to continue when Zelena flys in on a broom. “Sorry I'm late my pretties!” She yells as 3 flying monkeys trail behind her and Ella comes running behind “Please Zelena it's not funny!” 

Zelena laughs “Oh but it is.” Henry is next to barge through. “Moms… I'm sorry.” He says with a sheepish grin that looks exactly like Emma when she's in trouble. This throws Regina into a realization of the situation and she ignites a fire ball. “Zelena I swear to God if you don't turn our daughter back right now you won't feel a thing for weeks! I will slowly fry all your nerves!” Emma elbows Regina and nods to Ella. “And Lucy and Neal too.” 

With a wave of her hand the children are back to normal and Regina scoops up Hope. “Don't ever do that again or so help me.” She spouts off at Zelena. “Mom…” Robyn says in a warning tone. “Did you really think that was a good idea?” Zelena shrugs. “The children wanted to! It was their idea to play Oz.” Lucy and Neal are jumping around screaming “ It was so cool!” “I was flying! Did you see me!?” Zelena points to them “See, I rest my case.” She turns back to Robyn and hugs her and Alice. “Now let me see those rings.” She smiles. 

“I didn't even say she said yes!” Robyn exclaims. “Oh come on daughter, there was no way she would say no. You two are so happy in love the couch can even tell.” Robyn is unimpressed “The couch mom, really.” “Yes, even a non human can tell you're in love with your puppy dog eyes and drooling over each other. Regardless, I'm so happy. You both deserve the wedding of the century and we better start planning!” 

“Actually about that…” Zelena interrupts “ Of course I'm sure you want to have it here right? Regina darling! Can your nieces have the wedding here?!”

“No mom…” Robyn tries but too soon Regina is replying. “ Of course that's a wonderful idea!” All of a sudden everyone is speaking at once making plans and Robyn and Alice are left staring at each other like what the hell just happened? Emma suggests Zelena walk Robyn down the aisle,Regina suggests Hope be flower girl and Snow says something about birds and finally Robyn can't take it anymore. “Everybody! Shut up!” She yells. The room turns, all eyes on her. With an apologetic smile she says. “ I'm sorry for yelling but Alice and I have already discussed the wedding. We appreciate the offer and your input but…” she looks to Alice who finishes for her “ It's gonna be a tea party! Like a giant tea party everyone is invited to!” she throws her arms up wide with a huge smile.

Zelena is outraged. “What you mean a bloody tea party?!” Robyn holds her hand up. “What she means mom, is we found a place by a river that's beautiful where Alice proposed. We can have the ceremony there, Aunt Regina can marry us since she's Queen and afterwards close by there is a spot for a big tea party celebration as the reception. See everybody wins.” 

“And where is this beautiful spot?” Regina asks with a knowing glance. “Wonderland!” they both reply. “Sounds amazing! I've never been to Wonderland. I can't wait to go.” Emma replies as she looks at her wife still holding their daughter to keep her from Zelena. “So you'll come?” Robyn asks. “ We wouldn't miss it for the world.” Regina replies as she looks to Zelena and nods for her to reply. “ I'll be there, every step of the way. Now for the dress!” 

“Well mom the thing is...I’m not wearing a dress.” Zelena looks like someone just broke her broomstick. “What do you mean you’re not wearing a dress?” “I mean I’m wearing something more contemporary. Just wait, you’ll see.” “I’ll see...what does that mean?” Zelena asks following Robyn out of the room. “It means no one is seeing it before the wedding. I am having something special made. You’ll see it at the wedding with everyone else. Maybe you can go dress shopping with Alice. I’m sure her dad won’t mind.” “ Nope he won’t mind but speaking of we need to stop by and see him.” Robyn nods, gives her mom a kiss on the cheek and says “Okay, we’re off. It was so good to see everyone!”

They said their goodbyes to everyone and went to stop by Hook’s place to tell the good news to Alice’s dad. “Starfish! That’s great news!” He hugs Alice and turns to Robyn “And my soon to be daughter-in-law, I am so happy for you both.” He hugs Robyn tight. 

They stay for dinner before heading back to Robyn’s apartment. “Well we didn’t get all the photos I had planned on the way back but I would say the trip was a success.” Robyn smiled and pulled Alice in as she wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her. “So we should probably talk about what to do after the wedding.” Alice nods in agreement. “It’s simple Nobbin, I go where you go. Anywhere you are is where I want to be so if you want to stay here we will.” Robyn nodded and kissed her again. “I love you.” Alice kissed Robyn again and answered. “I love you too.”


	8. Chapter 8

The wedding. The wedding is small just like they wanted it. They are a low key couple and just wanted all the most important people there. They used the mirror to get to Wonderland, two at a time people from Storybrooke and a few from Hyperion Heights came through the mirror to Wonderland. Regina, Emma, the kids and Zelena just poofed over,but they got there early enough to help set up. 

As discussed the riverbank with the waterfall in the background is where they set up the wedding. There is an archway with the “starfish”flowers and ivy woven through it set up that they will stand under when pledging their vows. There is a long blue carpet rolled out as a walkway and chairs set up on both sides of the walkway. The first two rows is immediate family and the rest is for friends and a few select extras from Wonderland. Each chair is white and has a purple and blue lace ribbon tied in a bow around the back of the chair. The area they had tea with the March Hare and white rabbit is all decorated and has 3 extra tables set up to accommodate all the guests. Granny is catering snacks and sandwiches and the Wonderland friends are providing the tea and drinks. Everything is set up and ready for the big event to begin. The guests are in their seats and Alice and Robyn are putting the finishing touches on getting ready in the queen of hearts old castle with Zelena and Regina, in separate rooms of course. Hook is in the back of the guests waiting to walk Alice down the aisle.

“Okay mom what do you think?” Robyn asks as she steps out from behind the room divider set up for her to change behind. She is decked out in a white blouse with ruffles down the middle, forest green slacks and a forest green cape that has a green leaf pin outlined in gold holding the cape together in the middle of her chest right below the collarbone. She has black leather boots and her hair is in a long braid. Zelena takes a sharp breath in and for a moment she is speechless. “Robyn, you look absolutely amazing.” Tears prickle her eyes as she pulls in her daughter for a hug. “My baby is all grown up.” Robyn slightly chuckles. “I know mom. Thank you for being here for me.” They pull back and look at each other. “Where else would I be as my only daughter gets married?” Robyn shakes her head. “You know what I mean, for raising me alone, always supporting me to be myself and encouraging me in anything I want to do.” Zelena pulls her in for one more hug before replying. “I would never want you to be anything other than yourself. You are such a wonderful person and I couldn’t have asked for a better daughter. Now let’s not waste the day away in here we have a wedding to get to.” She holds Robyn’s hand and poofs them to the ceremony. Zelena walks Robyn down the aisle for her to wait on her soon to be bride. 

Regina is waiting under the archway, she is dressed in a very Mayoral pant suit that always makes Emma drool. She has the biggest smile painted on her face as the excitement boils over to be given the honor of marrying these two. Emma is in the front row with both Henry’s, Hope, Lucy, Ella and Zelena. Snow, David and Neal behind them with an empty seat for Hook. The rest of their friends fill the other seats. 

The big moment arrives and Hook is walking Alice down the aisle. Robyn looks up as the music starts and she is breathless. Alice is so beautiful it literally takes her breath away. Hook is in an actual traditional suit and Alice...well Alice put her own spin on a wedding dress. She has a white sequined sleeveless corset and the bottom half of the dress is a blue and purple longer than usual tuttu. Her hair is down, long and curly locks flowing and she has a strand of hair from each side of her face twirled around to the back and pinned in the middle. Hook hands her off to Robyn and makes his way to take his seat. 

Regina starts the ceremony. “We are gathered here to join these two beautiful women together. I couldn’t be more honored to have watched their love blossom and grow and now be asked to be such a big part of their special day. They have written their own vows so I will let them proceed.” 

Robyn grabs Alice's hand and takes a deep breath while looking into her eyes. She smiles and starts her vows. “ Alice, you are the most intriguing, exciting, friendly, humble and loving person I've ever met. You have stood up for me, stood by me and loved me no matter what, even through a curse you loved me. I promise to love you just as fiercely for the rest of our lives. To always cherish you, fight trolls, dragons or anything life throws at us with you. I promise to listen to you and trust you and your ideas. I'll always be here for you, you won't ever be alone again.” She slips the huge diamond ring on Alice's finger and Alice squeezes her hand in response. “Nobbin...my Nobbin.” She starts with a smile. “ I've loved you since the day we met. I never believed in magic, true love or Saviors until I met you. You showed me there is more to life, that believing is seeing and love comes in the most unexpected places. I promise to love and cherish you the rest of my life. To care for u in sickness and health, to be the guardian of your heart and never let go.” A tear slips down her cheek as she slips on Robyns ring and they look to Regina. “I now pronounce you wife and wife, kiss your bride ladies!” 

They lean in for a very loving, tearful kiss and hug before turning to the crowd to be announced as Mrs. And Mrs. Mills. They walk down the aisle together while a burst of doves appear dropping rose petals from the sky on them and they all head to the tea party from there. 

The tea party is wild to say the least, the March Hare spiked the tea and apparently liquor in Wonderland is different just like everything else. The effects are different for everyone, Zelena is dancing on the table giving everyone a show, Snow and David accidentally let Neal have some and now he's shrunken, Regina is trying to counteract the effects and make Neal normal size. Emma is chasing after Hope who keeps using her own magic to chase the Cheshire Cat who in turn is popping up randomly around the area laughing because he is enjoying Emma freaking out. 

Snow and Charming are beyond hammered and very handsy off in part of the forest leaving Ruby to keep guard so no one finds them. Alice and Robyn are just laughing enjoying their own personal set of tea not tampered with while they watch the event unfold. “That's my crazy family...too late to run for the hills now.” Robyn says laughing. “I wouldn't dream of running. I don't mind a bit of mad people in my life. All the good ones are anyway.” Alice snuggles into Robyns side. “ You think they'd notice if we left early for the honeymoon?” Robyn asks. Alice looks around and shakes her head. “No one would notice if we lit the forest on fire at this point.” They both laugh as they gather their stuff, say goodbye to Hook who is the only one not affected since he brings his own rum and they head off to start their life together.


End file.
